


Never Stop Exploring или Грехопадение Тэянга

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peeping, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Из-за вынужденной задержки по пути сюда, которую пришлось пережидать в условном комфорте аэропорта, теперь им представилась редкая возможность провести всю вторую половину дня, вечер и ночь так, как им только захочется."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Stop Exploring или Грехопадение Тэянга

\- Извините, что я к вам лицом, - смеясь, оборачивается к нему Джиён откуда-то сверху, когда они отстают от остальных.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - улыбается ему Сынхён, плотоядно оглядывая его раздутую теплой курткой фигурку, - чем круче подъем, тем лучший вид мне открывается.  
\- Правда? – в недоумении глядит на него младший. Но затем его взгляд скользит вниз и Джиён расплывается в лукавой улыбке, понимая, что имел в виду его спутник.  
И уже в следующее мгновение скатывается прямо к нему в руки, проехавшись спиной по белоснежному снегу, покрывающему склон, по которому они поднимаются.  
Из-за вынужденной задержки по пути сюда, которую пришлось пережидать в условном комфорте аэропорта, теперь им представилась редкая возможность провести всю вторую половину дня, вечер и ночь так, как им только захочется. В гостинице макнэ так впечатляют открывающиеся из окон виды, что он наседает на симпатичную девушку на ресепшене с расспросами (кстати, свободна ли она сегодня вечером?) и просьбами предложить ему и его друзьям несложный маршрут, с которым мог бы справиться даже его великовозрастный хён (кстати, его внешность обманчива: на самом деле он всего на пару лет его старше и отнюдь не блещет физподготовкой). В результате чего они и оказываются теперь здесь, одетые в теплые куртки, любезно предоставленные фирмой, рекламу которой им предстоит снимать завтра. И хотя Сырник вовсю восторгается красотами ~~болота~~ природы, остальных не покидает подозрение, что истинной целью была вовсе не прогулка по горам, а назначенная им на вечер встреча с его очаровательной собеседницей.  
\- Что ты делаешь, глупый? – смеется Сынхён, крепко сжимая младшего в объятиях. – А если бы я не поймал тебя?  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - руками в дутых рукавах Джиён оплетает его за шею, притягивая его голову к себе до тех пор, пока их носы не соприкасаются. – Кстати, - он неожиданно переходит на шепот, заставляя партнера следить за сплетающимися облачками их дыханий, - как тебе теперь вид?  
\- Потрясающий, - выдыхает Сынхён и младший почти целует его, непроизвольно стараясь поймать губами исторгнутое им облачко.  
Он пытается теснее притянуть его к себе, но Сынхён не позволяет ему, крепко упираясь руками в снег по обеим сторонам от его головы и прочно держа спину, продолжая возвышаться над ним:  
\- Осторожней! Ты раздавишь свой рюкзак, а ведь в нем наш термос...  
\- Разве что это ты навалишься на меня всем своим весом, - смеется его партнер, притягивая его за талию, на которую незаметно для того успели перебраться его ловкие руки. На Джиёне нет перчаток и теперь его тонкие холодные пальцы проворно ныряют ему под куртку, пытаясь пробраться дальше под одежду.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет старший, аккуратно склоняясь к нему, стараясь не давить.  
Тот ловит его губы, подтягиваясь к ним, продолжая обнимать его за талию:  
\- А я – тебя.  
Их поцелуй прерывает Сырник, окликая своих хёнов, останавливаясь выше по склону:  
\- Эй, долго вы еще собираетесь нежничать?  
\- Никакого почтения, - Джиён не поворачивает к нему головы и не торопится выбраться из-под Сынхёна, продолжая притягивать того к себе. – Твои хёны отстали всего на минутку, а ты уже так непочтительно выговариваешь им.  
В свойственной ему манере Сырник пропускает его замечание мимо ушей, как ни в чем не бывало продолжая гнуть свою линию:  
\- Время не резиновое: мы еще не добрались до вершины, которую нам показала та симпатичная девушка в гостинице, а в восемь у нее заканчивается смена, и я обещал уже ждать ее в холле.  
\- Сырник, - поднимает к нему лицо Сынхён, сверкая гневным взглядом, - Бога ради, не буди во мне зверя. Идите с Ёнбэ вперед, а уж мы вас как-нибудь догоним. На этом склоне сложно разминуться.  
Макнэ прекрасно знаком этот взгляд, и потому он разумно спешит ретироваться, оставляя своих хёнов наедине.  
\- Давай сплавим их куда-нибудь вечером, - шепчет Джиён, лучась счастливым взглядом лежа под Сынхёном. – Я так давно с тобой не был.  
Он подтягивается для нового поцелуя, на который тот с готовностью отвечает.  
\- Окей, я дам Сырнику денег, - шепчет Сынхён как только снова может говорить. – Пусть устроит бедняге-Ёнбэ тур по местным достопримечательностям.  
\- Какой ты умный! – в восхищении смотрит на него снизу вверх Джиён. – Давай тогда побыстрее загоним их на эту гору, чтобы скорей вернуться в гостиницу.  
Сынхён помогает ему подняться и смеясь отряхивает с младшего налипший не него снег, от души шлепая руками в толстых перчатках по дутой куртке и плотным штанам. Стоя выше него по склону, Джиён становится выше ростом и как только старший объявляет, что "Вот теперь ты приведен в божеский вид!", быстрым движением разворачивается к нему, обвивая его шею руками и крепко целуя, отчего они оба шатаются, рискуя вот-вот свалиться. Младший громко смеется и его смех эхом звенит в морозном воздухе, а Сынхён ворчит, разворачивает его и подгоняет вперед, еще пару раз шлепая по попе.

Вернувшись в отель, все они пребывают в самом приподнятом настроении: сказывается разреженный наверху холодный воздух, насытивший их бодростью. Оставляя Сынхёна договариваться с остальными, Джиён исчезает в комнате, которую старший выбрал по прибытии в номер, определив таким образом и его выбор. Пока он там переодевается и приводит себя в порядок, перетаскивает по полу свою сумку и жужжит ее молниями, старший отзывает макнэ в сторону и, протягивая ему щедрые откупные, просит вести себя хорошо и не дать Ёнбэ засохнуть. Исполненное самого оживленного ожидания, выражение лица того немедленно меняется, затягиваясь тучами, но он не смеет перечить, а кроме того, прельщается размером вручаемых ему средств. И засунув деньги в карман набрасывается на отнюдь не счастливого от перспективы держать весь вечер свечку Ёнбэ и начинает тащить его с собой к двери их номера. Тем более, что не успевают они еще уйти, как из своей комнаты появляется Джиён, одетый только в удивительно просторную рубашку больше него на несколько размеров, конечно, скрывающую все, что необходимо, но совершенно прозрачно намекающую на то, чем они с Сынхёном планируют заниматься в их отсутствие.  
Сложно определить, в какой именно момент это началось, но с некоторого времени подобные тет-а-тет при совместных выездах группы, когда они под каким-либо предлогом избавлялись от остальных, чтобы остаться наедине, стали настолько сами собой разумеющимися, что по крайней мере Джиён перестал ощущать какое-либо стеснение, открыто демонстрируя остальным их с хёном планы и отношения. Старший же просто обнимал его в такие моменты, провожая до двери остальных, одной рукой притягивая его к себе за плечо, а другой помахивая им на прощание. У Сырника такое их поведение вызывало зависть: ему тоже хотелось так открыто вести себя перед ними со своими пассиями, чтобы, опять-таки, вызвать зависть у них. Ёнбэ столь откровенная демонстрация их отношений все еще продолжала смущать, в результате чего хотя деньги на вечер регулярно передавались Сырнику, именно Тэянг в итоге увлекал их к двери и прочь из номера.  
Вот и теперь не проходит и двух минут с момента появления Джиёна, как они остаются в номере вдвоем и младший скользит на грудь к своему партнеру из-под обнимающей его руки. Заставляя ее скатиться по спине на талию и оттуда - на упругую попу, которую тот немедленно сжимает в ладони - скорее рефлекторно, чем намеренно, настолько естественным стало для него желание требовательно касаться этой части его тела.  
Их отношения длятся не первый месяц и хотя все далеко не всегда идет гладко - они слишком разные для того чтобы избежать конфликтов, - они продолжают держаться друг друга, по-настоящему дорожа тем, что выросло из их крепкой дружбы. И хотя первое время близость была им в новь, уже сейчас те немногие движения, которые добавились к давно привычным, утеряли свою новизну и начали выполняться почти на автомате. Возможно, в силу этой дружеской привычности (хотя Джиёну больше нравится думать, что "we were destined together") тем немногим, кто достоверно знает об их отношениях, эта пара и кажется такой естественной и гармоничной.  
\- О! Какой ты быстрый! - смеется Джиён, поднимая к нему лицо. - А я хотел предложить сначала чего-нибудь выпить.  
\- Выпить? - блаженно тянет Сынхён, закрывая глаза в предвкушении, и крепче прижимает его к себе, не снимая руки с его попы. - А что ты хочешь выпить?  
\- Твоего молочка, - лукаво щурится на него снизу Джиён, кладя руки ладонями ему на грудь.  
Сынхён в ответ добродушно смеется:  
\- Боюсь, что в этом случае я не смогу составить тебе компанию.  
\- Ничего, - не собирается сдаваться младший, - мы можем... как бы это сказать?.. выпить друг с другом.  
Старший некоторое время раздумывает, глядя на него сверху вниз, а затем целует его в лоб и говорит:  
\- Ладно, я понял. Этот номер тоже будет в нашей сегодняшней программе. Но для начала давай все-таки остановимся на чем-то более традиционном. Ты уже заглядывал в местный бар?  
В номере имеется бар, и как человек, хорошо, если не досконально, знающий Джиёна не первый год, он естественным образом предполагает, что тот уже провел рекогносцировку его недр. И тот не обманывает его ожиданий, предоставляя насколько можно подробный отчет:  
\- Виски, водка, несколько ликеров, - на этом месте Джиён смешно корчится, заставляя его улыбнуться, - сколько-то пива и что-то еще. Я бы взял водку и не корячился.  
Отпуская его, Сынхён начинает действовать, направляясь в комнату, в стене которой вмонтирован бар, и вытаскивает с полки с бокалами стопку для него и пивной бокал для себя. И пока Джиён входит вслед за ним и устраивается перед стоящим здесь огромным телевизором на диване, с ногами забираясь на него и только после этого начиная разыскивать пульт, старший открывает бар и выуживает оттуда водку для Джиёна и бутылку пива для себя.  
Разворачивается к нему и видит, что младший высунув кончик языка напряженно тянется за пультом, лежащим у стены позади дивана, перегнувшись через его спинку, пока его рубашка во всех подробностях открывает ему тот факт, что на нем нет белья. В первый момент ему хочется отложить план с выпивкой, тихо подойти к нему и наклонившись к ложбинке между упругими маленькими ягодицами проникнуть языком внутрь, наверняка заставив его вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Но вместо этого Сынхён берет себя в руки и с упреком в голосе произносит:  
\- Малыш, развернись и сядь нормально. Потому что если ты еще немного постоишь в таком положении, то я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Поворачивая к нему голову, Джиён не сразу понимает, о чем он говорит, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений его щеки розовеют и он прикрывает себя рукой, кладя ее на попу так, что у старшего кровь закипает в венах - так хочется ему подойти и отбросить эту маленькую преграду, чтобы воспользоваться столь опрометчиво открывшимся перед ним входом.  
\- Прости, - Джиён явно смущается, усаживаясь на диване как положено и поправляя на себе рубашку, - я думал, что ты сначала нальешь нам, а я за это время успею дотянуться до пульта. - И меняет тон, становясь игривым: - Кстати, оппа, я не могу дотянуться, поэтому не мог бы ты мне его передать?  
Сынхён вздыхает - или, скорее, выпускает пар - и послушно обходит диван, направляясь к стене, рядом с которой на низком узком столике в самом деле лежит пульт от телевизора. Ставит на столик часть своей ноши, берет пульт и протягивает его младшему, который быстро хватает его и поворачиваясь к нему спиной, нажимает кнопку включения.  
Некоторое время старший глядит на его спину и слишком узкие для этой рубашки плечи, готовые вот-вот выскользнуть из распахнутого на груди воротника, вновь тихо вздыхает и мотает головой, чтобы отогнать торопливые желания. Наконец открывает водку и наливает ему. Слыша за спиной знакомые звуки, Джиён дает новое указание:  
\- Оппа, и принеси мне какой-нибудь сок, чтобы запивать.  
Сынхён вновь некоторое время смотрит на его спину, подвижную даже теперь, когда тот просто переключает каналы, сидя на диване, и думает, не взбунтоваться ли. Но, как и в предыдущий раз, решает подчиниться его желанию, подходит к дивану и, протягивая ему из-за спины рюмку, наклоняется и касается губами нежной шеи:  
\- Какой лучше?  
Атакованный одновременно поцелуем и низким звуком его голоса, Джиён молчит, принимая из его пальцев рюмку и позволяя старшему спустить рубашку с одного своего плеча, которое Сынхён начинает покрывать легкими поцелуями.  
\- Джи? - наконец отрывается от его кожи Сынхён, когда понимает, что младший, по всей видимости, уже забыл, о чем его спрашивали. - Какой сок тебе принести?  
Его посерьезневший тон возвращает Джиёна с небес на землю, и он пожимает плечами (послушная этому движению, рубашка соскальзывает с открытого плеча еще ниже):  
\- Не знаю. Ты ведь знаешь: я не привередливый. Лишь бы было чем подсластить водку и все.  
Замечая, что соскользнувшая рубашка теперь открывает не только божественно тонкое плечо, но и темный, начинающий твердеть сосок, Сынхён, внутренне весь горя, поправляет ее на нем, возвращая все на место, и выходит из комнаты, торопливо направляясь в кухню, где в холодильнике имеется какой-то сок. Среди прочих там обнаруживается клубничный, и вспоминая о том, что клубника - это природный афродизиак, старший останавливает свой выбор на нем, вытаскивает из холодильника пакет и прихватывая с собой узкий длинный стакан возвращается в комнату, где младший уже смеется, смотря какое-то телешоу по корейскому кабельному каналу.  
Бросая взгляд на рюмку у него в руке, Сынхён видит, что тот уже опустошил ее, и укоряет его:  
\- Ну вот, ты уже без меня выпил. Неужели так трудно подождать?  
\- Да тебя не дождешься, - добродушно отмахивается от него младший. И наконец поворачивается, глядя на него сияющими глазами: - Не ворчи, оппа! Лучше налей мне еще, пододвинь сюда вон тот столик, - привычный царственный жест рукой, - садись рядом и обними меня поскорей.  
И смотрит на него так, словно он годами ждал этого объятия и сейчас ему искренне важно, чтобы счастье в очередной раз его не миновало. На такой взгляд Сынхён может ответить только действием. Поэтому он делает все, что только что повелел ему сделать лидер, наливает в бокал пива для себя, переносит все на столик, на который указывал Джиён, и наконец занимает свое место на диване рядом с ним. А тот немедленно оказывается у него на груди, крепко сжимая свою рюмку, заставляет его взять свой бокал и требует, чтобы они сейчас же выпили. Быстро опрокидывает в себя рюмку и уже тянется к нему для поцелуя, но старший останавливает его:  
\- Эгей! Ты, помнится, собирался запивать.  
\- Да я запью, - продолжает свои попытки дотянуться до него Джиён.  
В ответ на что Сынхён крепко берет его за плечи, отодвигает от себя и отвечает, серьезно глядя на него:  
\- Малыш, мне показалось, что сегодня вечером мы оба хотели заниматься вполне определенными вещами, поэтому, Бога ради, не напивайся. Иначе тебя снова потянет танцевать и знакомиться с миром, а я уже как-то настроился совершенно на другое.  
Джиён некоторое время молча смотрит на него и почти уже надувает губы, обижаясь, но потом вдруг кивает (тут старший думает, что то ли местная водка какая-то особенно крепкая, то ли он слишком устал за этот день, но его донсэн объективно уже захмелел) и послушно выпивает весь стакан сока. И пока старший допивает первую бутылку пива и принимается за вторую, просит его налить ему водки еще всего пару раз, в остальное время довольствуясь соком и мелкими перебежками по каналам, доступным на их телевизоре.  
Они болтают обо всякой ерунде и Джиён то прижимается к нему, привычно устраиваясь у него под мышкой и гладя тонкими пальцами его по груди, то отстраняется, начиная в лицах изображать что-нибудь, о чем рассказывает. И хотя Сынхёну кажется, что танцев этим вечером все-таки не избежать, его положительно устраивает состояние его партнера: в меру расслабленное для многообещающего заигрывания, но недостаточно разгульное, чтобы опасаться, что через пару часов его разберет ехать куда-нибудь веселиться.  
Они заказывают в номер еды и ее на удивление быстро приносят, а некоторое время спустя Джиён и в самом деле начинает танцевать, ради такого дела притаскивая из их комнаты свой ноутбук и громко включая на нем все подряд, что нравится ему в последнее время. Сынхён смотрит на него, сидя на диване, с наслаждением затягиваясь сигаретой.  
Последние несколько месяцев он честно старался бросить курить, но ничего не вышло: трудно бороться с этой привычкой летом, когда его партнера постоянно куда-то тянет и непременно вместе, а сам он при этом курит почти так же много, как пьет. И все-таки какой-то прогресс был: ему определенно удалось снизить количество сигарет, которое он выкуривал в день. Зато каждая выкуренная сигарета доставляла теперь куда больше удовольствия. И сейчас, когда в приглушенном свете Джиён танцевал в центре комнаты, он испытывал настоящее наслаждение, затягиваясь и сквозь выдыхаемый дым следя за его складными движениями. Казалось, что в танце тот совершенно забывается, отключаясь от этого мира. Но на самом деле Сынхён знал, что его лидер постоянно себя контролирует, на собственных ошибках усвоив, как дорого человеку его положения обходится любое необдуманное действие - будь то даже лишнее (с точки зрения публики) движение. Сам он танцует только по работе либо когда по-настоящему напьется, зато танцы младшего буквально гипнотизируют его, заставляя зачарованно следить за ним, пока он движется по комнате. Этот взгляд замечает младший и окликает его:  
\- Тебе нравится, как я танцую, а, хён?  
Сынхён улыбается, тушит сигарету и откидывается на спинку дивана, отпивая из своего бокала прежде чем утвердительно кивнуть.  
\- И тебе нравится смотреть, когда я танцую с девочками, - на этот раз уже просто утверждает Джиён. И видя в его глазах страх застигнутого врасплох, уверенно продолжает: - Да-да, не отнекивайся, хён. Я ловил твои взгляды в клубах, - продолжая танцевать, он приближается к нему, понижая голос: - Я потому так много и танцую с девочками, когда мы бываем где-нибудь вместе, что знаю, что тебе нравится на меня смотреть. Ведь ты хотел бы, чтобы я танцевал так с тобой, а, хён? - упираясь рукой в спинку дивана, он низко наклоняется к нему и последние его слова вливаются ему в ухо обольстительным шепотом. И не успевает старший собраться с мыслями и ответить, как Джиён распрямляется, строго возвышаясь над ним, упирая руки в бока, отчего его тонкая фигурка в огромной рубашке выглядит скорее комично, чем устрашающе, и серьезно заканчивает: - Но я не могу танцевать так с тобой, поэтому мне приходится танцевать с девочками.  
И надувает губы, отчего становится еще смешнее.  
Сынхён, испугавшийся было, что его уличили в чем-то постыдном, с облегчением выдыхает и свободной рукой притягивает его, заставляя усесться себе на колени.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо произносит он и Джиён целует его, беря в ладони его лицо и наполняя его ноздри своим необыкновенным запахом.  
\- Потанцуй со мной, - шепчет младший, отпуская его губы, но не отстраняясь. - Так, как нам обоим этого хочется.  
\- Что ты! - выворачивается из его ладошек Сынхён, смущаясь и пытаясь ссадить его с себя. - Я еще недостаточно выпил.  
\- Но ведь ты же choomTOP, - продолжает крепко удерживаться на своем месте младший. - Весь интернет смеется над тобой, а ты не хочешь оправдать свое гордое имя!  
Он шутит, но Сынхёну совершенно не до смеха. Воспоминания о той идиотской пьяной выходке до сих пор заставляют волосы шевелиться у него на голове, не говоря уже о том, что ему так стыдно за этот поступок, что он предпочел бы, чтобы его никогда не было. Теперь он по-настоящему краснеет и пребывает в самом тяжелом состоянии, не зная, обидеться ли ему на младшего или рассердиться. Но Джиён прекрасно распознает малейшие изменения в выражении его лица, и потому когда видит такой щедрый букет чувств, явно смешавшихся и грозящих вот-вот излиться, немедленно берет ситуацию под контроль:  
\- Или если хочешь, давай я станцую для тебя. И медленно разденусь.  
Он внимательно следит за ним и желанная реакция не заставляет себя ждать: Сынхён улыбается, иронично глядя на него.  
\- Как бы медленно ты это ни делал, боюсь, что это не займет и минуты. - И отчасти для того, чтобы закрыть опасную тему с танцами, а отчасти - из-за того, что время и кое-что еще не резиновое, предлагает: - Давай лучше я отнесу тебя в постель и сам там раздену. Могу даже медленно.  
В ответ на что Джиён неожиданно решительно мотает головой:  
\- Я не хочу в постель, - и пока Сынхён озабоченно смотрит на него, замирая в ожидании предложения поехать отрываться в клуб, объясняет: - В постели мы сможем и ночью, когда все будут спать, а здесь этим можно заняться на диване и под хорошую музыку. Просто посматривай время от времени на часы, чтобы не получилось так, что наши Золушки неожиданно возвратятся с бала.  
Сынхён уже давно понял, что его судьба - во всем слушаться Джиёна. Вот и теперь он не спорит, благо перспектива представляется вполне заманчивой, а постоянное верчение младшего, даже когда тот просто сидит у него на коленях, уже вызвало вполне определенный эффект. Поэтому он делает последний глоток и отставляет наполовину пустой бокал, наклоняясь к столику и заставляя младшего крепко обнять себя за шею.  
А когда вновь распрямляется, отодвигает рубашку у него на груди, припадая губами к острой ключице. Джиён довольно вздыхает, закрывая глаза и зарываясь пальцами глубоко ему в волосы, ощущая на себе нежные прикосновения его губ. Сынхён тем временем осторожно расстегивает на нем рубашку, с каждой пуговицей шире раздвигая ее полы у него на груди, а затем - на животе, освобождая все больше его тела для своих ласк. Младшему нравится, когда все происходит так медленно, особенно после того, как им долго не удается побыть друг с другом. И теперь он тихо стонет от удовольствия, ощущая, как пальцы старшего ласкают его соски, живо откликающиеся на уверенные прикосновения.  
Старший прекрасно знает, что нравится его донсэну, а тот, в свою очередь, - какие его реакции особенно заводят его хёна, и потому когда Сынхён заставляет его подняться с себя, забираясь на диван вместе с ним и избавляясь от лишней одежды, пока Джиён дожидается его, оперевшись руками на подлокотник, он оба пребывают в таком состоянии, что не слышат, как в номере тихо открывается дверь.

В прихожую проскальзывает Тэянг, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь и не прислушиваться к красноречивым звукам, доносящимся из общей комнаты номера. Сырник так увлекся своей новозеландской подругой, которую в свою очередь до такой степени очаровал, что в какой-то момент они попросту перестали обращать на него какое-либо внимание, чем тот и воспользовался для того чтобы улизнуть. Однако одинокое брожение по улицам не доставило ему удовольствия и в результате он оказался вынужден возвратиться в отель, в холле которого просидел сорок минут, листая лежащие там журналы и ощущая, как вселенская тоска все крепче сжимает его своей безжалостной рукой. Поэтому в конце концов Тэянг сдался и направился в их номер, уповая на Господа Бога и на то, что тот даст ему проскользнуть в их с Сырником комнату никем не замеченным.  
Он, конечно, не ожидал, что этим вечером Джиёна разберет предаться любви на диване в общей комнате, и потому когда в полутьме освещенной доходящим сюда из соседней комнаты приглушенным светом прихожей его встречает страстное "О, хён, умоляю, хватит меня растягивать", сопровождаемое страстным стоном, он в первый момент ощущает порыв убежать куда-нибудь подальше, только бы не становиться невольным свидетелем того, что происходит между ними.  
Но соблазн оказывается слишком велик: об этом никто не знает, но к своим 23 годам Тэянг ни разу не видел (и сам не принимал участия), как живые люди занимаются любовью. С трудом перенося в фильмах даже самые лаконичные постельные сцены, он в принципе справедливо считает подобные вещи слишком интимными, чтобы показывать их в кино. Но сейчас соседняя комната, в которой происходит это таинство, оказывается слишком близко. Так легко сделать всего несколько шагов и осторожно заглянуть из-за угла - только одним глазком взглянуть на то, как это на самом деле происходит...  
И он оказывается не в силах устоять: двигаясь почти бесшумно, он подходит к проходу в комнату и осторожно заглядывает внутрь.

Сцены, которые встречались ему в фильмах. часто выглядят нарочито приземленно, намеренно представляя человека в момент соития лишь простым животным, удовлетворяющим свою низменную потребность. По большей части они даже не играют роли для развития общего сюжета картины и остается непонятным, для чего режиссеру понадобилась эта чисто животная вставка. Но когда подобная картина вживую предстает перед ним в комнате, куда он тайком заглядывает, это невольно заставляет его замереть на месте, задерживая дыхание не в силах оторвать взгляд от происходящего.  
По-прежнему в своей огромной рубашке, распахнутой на груди, смятой и собравшейся в складки на спине, Джиён стоит на диване на коленях, упираясь обеими руками в подлокотник, низко склонившись и опустив голову, со стоном двигаясь навстречу расположившемуся позади возвышающемуся над ним Сынхёну. Тот крепко, так, что Тэянгу видно, как глубоко впиваются в кожу младшего его пальцы, сжимает одной рукой его бедро, а вторую держит где-то внизу между ними, внимательно глядя туда. Когда Тэянг вспоминает слова, встретившие его едва он вошел в номер, то понимает, чем они заняты, и его щеки вспыхивают, но даже теперь он не может отвернуться и уйти, словно завороженный происходящим.  
Наконец Сынхён оказывается внутри и помогает младшему подняться, отпуская его бедро (на коже остаются красные следы от его пальцев) и осторожно поднимая его и прижимая спиной к своей груди. Теперь уже они оба стонут, Сынхён тихо и низко, а Джиён - громко и высоко, пока не сливаются друг с другом настолько, что движение одного тут же переходит в движение другого. Чтобы не упасть, когда старший ускоряет свои толчки, Джиён заводит обе руки назад и кладет их на его зад, пока Сынхён ласкает его грудь и плоский живот, целуя сзади тонкую шею и ловя его губы, когда младший ненадолго поворачивает к нему голову.  
Стоны Джиёна становятся все протяжнее по мере того, как нарастает темп их движений, и вот он отпускает Сынхёна, скользя ослабевшими руками по его ногам. Тот немедленно чувствует, что силы оставляют его, и осторожно поддерживая, снижая темп и увеличивая амплитуду своих толчков, помогает младшему сделать несколько шагов назад и опускает его на диван так низко, что тот исчезает за спинкой и дальше Тэянг видит только как движения Сынхёна вновь набирают прежний темп, пока он закрыв глаза сначала почти выходит из него, а затем стремительно возвращается глубоко внутрь, тяжело дыша и заставляя Джиёна громко стонать и звать себя по имени.  
Через некоторое время Джиён вскрикивает особенно громко, издавая протяжный стон и отчего-то затихает, пока Сынхён, по-прежнему продолжая возвышаться над ним за спинкой дивана, начинает двигаться очень быстро и вскоре тоже громко стонет, крепко зажмуриваясь и тоже исчезая из поля его зрения, когда стон затихает.  
Теперь особенно отчетливо становится слышна играющая в комнате музыка (он сразу догадывается, что это ноутбук Джиёна, поскольку в самолете тот буквально замучил его этой песней), сопровождаемая звуками их тяжелого дыхания, и Тэянг со стыдом понимает, что только что самым подлым образом подглядывал за своими близкими друзьями. Ему становится настолько не по себе, что он спешно ретируется в свою комнату, не до конца еще осознавая, чему только что стал свидетелем и какие это может иметь последствия.


End file.
